


A Sobering Realization

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cereal bars, F/M, Hangover, Reader-Insert, Tequila, Waking up next to a stranger, Where do I live again?, edward kenway - Freeform, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by one of the “Hot Mess" AU prompts. After a wild night out with your girlfriends, you wake up in a strange place next to someone you barely know. However, the two of you have to work together to get out of a sticky situation without getting caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sobering Realization

She woke up in bed with a splitting headache.  _I am never drinking that much tequila ever again_ , she thought as she reached for the bottle of water she always kept on her nightstand. She groped around unsuccessfully until her eyes opened and her brain registered that she wasn’t  _in_ her apartment _._

She heard a deep groan next to her. She turned and saw a half-naked man lying next to her. He was clutching the pillow, his shoulder-length blond hair falling across his face. Tattoos covered his muscular back and shoulders.

_Shit. Just how much_ _did_ _I drink last night?_

She tried to remember what had happened last night, but it was a haze of bar-hopping and tequila shots. She vaguely remembered playing pool and doing shots with some of Mary’s friends at their favorite bar. Maybe he was one of those guys? She looked at the man next to her and frowned.  _If I could see his face, maybe I’d remember…_

She reached over and gently brushed his hair out of his face. She recognized his chiseled jaw and blond stubble immediately. It was…  _damn, what was his name?_  In any case, he was definitely one of Mary’s friends. Good. At least she had one piece of the puzzle solved. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as he stirred and began to wake up.

“Ugggh. Too much tequila…” he groaned. He had a low, rough voice and a Welsh accent.

 _Well, that explains a lot_ , she thought. She had a weakness for accents.

He rubbed his eyes, slowly focusing on her. They were a piercing, deep blue. He smiled groggily. “Good morning, love. Are you feeling as terrible as I am this morning?”

“Worse… I can barely remember what happened last night.”

His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember. “I recall you hustling me at pool at that little dive bar on Highland…” His lips quirked. “Yeah… and at one point I think you were showing me how to do trick shots.”

She thought about it as hard as she could. She saw a brief flash of a memory—she stood behind him, both of them bent over the pool table as she tried, drunkenly, to show him how to bounce the cue ball off each side before sinking the 8-ball in a corner pocket. She cringed at how desperate she must have looked. “Okay, yeah. I  _kind of_  remember that…”

He continued. “Anne and Jack got into a squabble and left. You and Mary and I went to the cereal bar because you wanted some Cocoa Puffs.” She gave him a confused look. “I don’t know, love! It’s what you said, so I took you. They were closed, though, so I offered to take you home.”

“Well, that was nice of you. So tell me, how did we end up at  _your_  place instead?” She raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

“What? This isn’t my place. It’s yours,” he said as he gave her an incredulous look. “Remember? You tried opening the door, but your key didn’t work, so I climbed up the fire escape, through a window, and let you in.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion. “What? This isn’t my apartment.” She looked out the window to try to figure out where they were, shielding her eyes from the sun as much as possible. She saw her apartment building across the street. She looked back at him, embarrassed, as she gestured to her building. “Well. We  _almost_  made it to my place.”

His eyes widened. “Shit. Then whose apartment are  _we_  in?”

Someone coughed in the next room. They froze, sobering up immediately and stared at each other as the adrenaline kicked in. After a short pause, the man leaped out of bed and began looking for his shirt and shoes. She watched him pull his shirt over his head and noticed that his broad, toned chest and forearms were also tattooed.  _Was there anywhere he_ wasn’t  _tattooed?_  she wondered, her eyes skimming down his torso.

He snapped her out of her trance by tossing her jeans at her face. “Hey, love. Get up and put your pants on. We have to get out of here before they find us.”

“What…? Oh, shit. Right.” She got out of bed and hopped clumsily into her jeans. She could have sworn that he was checking out her ass, but when she turned around, he was pulling on his boots. She found her strapless bra and stuffed it into her purse before putting her jacket on over her tank top.

He turned to her. “Ready?”

She nodded. “Ready.”

He sighed as he put his hand on the doorknob. “Okay, here we go. One. Two. Three.” 

He opened the doorknob and they ran out as fast as they could. They skidded on the apartment’s hardwood floors through the living room and into the hallway, laughing as they shot past the apartment’s tenant, a man wearing Star Wars pajama pants and groggily sipping coffee. They stopped to catch their breath on the elevator.

“Well. I can’t say  _that’s_  ever happened to me before,” he said.

“I’m so  _sorry_. I had way too much tequila last night. By the way, did we…?” she began sheepishly.

“No. We were both  _way_ too drunk for that. I got you into bed and passed out next to you. Slept in my jeans, actually.” 

“Okay, good. Well not  _good_ , it’s just that I don’t remember your name, and that would have been awkward, you know, if we had. I’m sure  _it_  would have been just fine. I mean…” she stammered. “Anyways, like I said, I’m so sorry for the trouble I caused.”

“It’s alright, love. Take me out for some breakfast and we’ll call it even,” he drawled. He held open the door for her as they stepped outside onto the sidewalk. “I’m Edward, by the way. Edward Kenway.”

She smiled. “I’m Y/N. So… do you want to go  _out_  for breakfast, or do you want to come up to my apartment? My  _actual_  apartment, I mean. It’s right across the street, after all.”

“Nah. Let’s hit that cereal bar. You never did get those Cocoa Puffs you were after,” He grinned roguishly as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. “Lead the way, love.”


End file.
